Racing Reflections - (FusionFall Infinite)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Bubbles wants to join the racing and Mandy's suspicious she's come to her and her husband for help. Doesn't help Mandy and Bubbles from sharing a smoke and talking about their lives in the summer night air. (One shot for the Bubbles' Art/Writing Contest on FF Forums)


Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction, so I don't own any rights other than the Blackthorn name along with the OCs. The respective shows referenced and used belong to their respective owners, please support their official release. To the judges of the Bubble's Art Contest, thanks for hosting this piece. This is a small bonus chapter to FusionFall Infinite taking place after Season 1 where it's summer break.

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Bonus Chapter

Racing Reflections

* * *

In a world like CN-Zen Kuro, the possibilities were endless. A true clash of all the beloved pieces of animation from all over in one planet. It's the place where it's never all too boring. Bubbles was simply finishing up her shift of guarding the President, Tara Strong.

"Bubbles, I'm here to relive you of duty." Blossom said coming in as Bubbles shot up in attention.

"About time." Bubble remarked with her arms crossed.

"I get it. You have plans Friday night." Blossom said sheepishly. "Just…wha…HEY!"

Out of the window, Bubble flew into night excitedly for her plans leaving Madame President to chuckle and Blossom to close the window shaking her head in disbelief. She was wondering just was the joy and laughter up to.

Bubbles had to rush home and change out her suit and tie to something a bit more casual. For where she was going, it was best people did not know she was a government agent. Out of the core of cities she left, to a little town near the coast, the town of Bayview. The street racing capital of the United States. Of course, she made sure to land right outside of town and make a phone call to be picked up. A short wait, and the rev of an engine comes up. A rather snazzy sports car drove up and its driver looked over at Bubbles.

"Surprised that of all people who were interesting in getting in the racing scene, it's you, Bubbles."

"Saki, you and Mandy can't hog all the fun for yourself." Bubbles said rather chipper.

Mandy, in the passenger seat, rolled her eyes as Bubble got in the backseat asking her how's being a stepmom. Mandy really did not feel like even speaking to the blonde ball of energy, but Saki lightly ribbed to at least do so.

"Considering we're not exactly the government's friends, why are we helping Bubbles again?" Mandy asked her husband dryly.

"Because I owe her a bit of a favor. Remember how we don't access to your old house? I cut a deal with her to get some things that would be sentimental to you in exchange we help tonight." Saki said smoothly. "Just try to make things pleasant."

As they took off, Bubbles excitedly looked around as cars of all kinds were all over and buzzing with activity.

"I do have to ask. What's an animal lover being so interested in getting into this?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Needed a hobby really and a way to earn extra cash." Bubbles said with a shrug.

"What, your cushy government jobs don't pay well?" Mandy said sarcastically.

"It does, but we get paid in Taros which while are still seen currency, fall short to the US Dollar. Besides, who hasn't played racing games and not wanted to actually do it in real life?" Bubbles said excitedly.

They could not argue with that for sure because Saki himself was just as guilty on the latter. It really was a dream come true to be driving a Supra for him. Saki had soon pulled up to the garage where the deal was arranged. Aria Customs and Imports which doubled as a car wash. The garage door opened to reveal one lone figure coming out.

"Tsubasa? Where's Pearl?" Saki asked getting out of the car.

"She had to leave early." Tsubasa said with a small grin. "Doctor's orders. But I can handle the request. Saki, I will need some assistance."

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Monroe]**

Saki had followed Tsubasa leaving Mandy and Bubbles to sit on the hood of the car looking up at the summer night sky.

"You didn't answer my question, Mandy?" Bubbles asked.

"Look, it's weird. I didn't really expect any of this to happen after the war…after Fuse. It's still strange to hear Maylene try to call me "mom"." Mandy said quietly.

"If it helps. I was from a parallel world like yours before our world's merges to this mixmash. But from what I hear, your world at least defeated Fuse." Bubbles responded.

"Not without loss. Plenty of people lost their lives…some I knew personally. It's screwed up, isn't it? Having new counterparts replace what you lost." Mandy said wistfully. "I ended up meeting this world's Grim. Shocked to see I was even alive."

"I think he may have been from my world. Our Billy and Mandy got killed in a surprise attack. What happened to yours?" Bubbles said as Mandy wished she had a cigar right now.

"Most of ours weren't really killed off by Fuse's forces, but the guy who tried to be worse than Fuse. Billy was among the victims of that slaughter. I…I miss him." Mandy said showing a bit of vulnerability. "As for your counterparts, they have fallen to the slaughter as well."

"And here we are, all grown up in this patchwork world." Bubbles said getting a cigarette and lighter out of her purse.

"You smoke?" Mandy asked mildly surprised. "Figured Buttercup would be the smoker of the group."

"No, she prefers shots of whiskey on the beach." Bubbles said with a snort. "Need a cigarette, yourself?"

Mandy accepted before lighting up to take a drag.

"You know I don't really mind the merger. At the very least, it's a second chance. Maybe, I may just take a month off for a bit. I could use a vacation. How's living here?" Bubbles asked.

"It's all right. Most of the walls are lined to be soundproof so you cannot even hear the blaring of cars. Tons of motels if you really want to hang around." Mandy offered.

"Thanks for the heads up, Mandy." Bubbles said taking another long drag before blowing out smoke. "I'll consider it."

**[Cues: Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomayasu Hotei]**

"Miss Utonium, your new wheels are ready." Tsubasa said as Saki wheeled it out. "A brand new Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) given a full body kit, a carbon fiber dual roof, all grey interior, radio with Bluetooth supporter, a built-in microwave, powershot nitrous, a hi-top spoiler, sapphire plated rims, and modded parts from Amerikon Speedsystems as requested."

The car in question was painted a metallic blue with silvery bubbles on the sides. A black silhouette of her childhood self was on the hood of the car. Pink neon lit up from under the car.

"That will be in total 450,000 dollars." Tsubasa said before remembering Taros. "Oh right…in Taros, 600,000."

Bubbles promptly paid as Tsubasa tossed her the keys to her new set of wheels before he turned to Mandy.

**[Music Ends]**

"By the way, Mandy. The car you asked for is going to be a bit late. Your Hellcat was accidentally sent to the wrong universe. Blame the couriers. You'll have to get yours…in two months." Tsubasa said being apologetic.

She took a long final drag of that cigarette and flicked the butt in his face carefully not to hit his eyes in an act of showing her displeasure. It could have been worse as she could have punched him.

"Well, I believe I should give this thing a test run." Bubbles said using her laser eyes to burn away the last of her cigarette before getting in. "Catch you guys later."

Starting it up, she took off leaving nothing but a dust cloud. Bubbles could only gleeful smile at the acceleration making this car a smooth ride to go around in. Cruising around town, she noticed three cars at a start line. _A black 370Z, a red Challenger_, _and a purple Telsa_. She wheeled in overhear that their fourth racer could not make it due to working "the graveyard shift".

"Now or never." She through before blaring her horn getting everyone's attention.

They all looked at her as she cleared her throat and said, "You still need a fourth."

**[Cues: Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes]**

And that's how she found herself wheeling up to the start line with her car's GPS being transmitted the course. She could feel the surge of excitement, the cheers getting louder, and her thumped. She only spared a glance at the other racers because she had a good feeling, she'd be leaving them in the dust. Maybe it was first time cockiness or faith in shelling out for good modifications, but she felt she could win tonight. As the flag girl swung the flag, yelling for them go. Bubbles had taken off with others into the summer night.

* * *

(A/N: 1414 words discounting the disclaimer and this part down here. This small little piece is for me to submit to the Bubbles' Art and Writing Content where the theme was "Summertime Fun in FusionFall". But why street racing then? Well, we all got our ways of fun. And what better way to do it then to race down the street in hot air going as fast as possible. For those curious, of the music picks, the second one was a cliché pick, but a good one.)


End file.
